


There’s something else here

by Error_Evan_not_found



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen, Pidge | Katie Holt Angst, Pidge | Katie Holt-centric, tagging is hard, uhhh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 20:40:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17552837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error_Evan_not_found/pseuds/Error_Evan_not_found
Summary: Tw: Gore, psychological stuff, general angst, warnings may change...Set sometime during season 2:The Paladins need to bond with their lions, other than Shiro and Keith the others aren't very in touch with the giant cats.Planning about 5-7 chapters, maybe more. Updates slowly but surely.





	1. Bonding

Tw: choking, minor gore, emotional trauma

~~~

The castle landed down on the unoccupied planet. The air was too poisonous to breathe so no life could be supported, the perfect place for the paladins to train.  
Allura has explained the exercise earlier. The lions were to hide and the paladins were to find them using their bonds. Lance had made a joke about them being back in preschool. Allura and Coran gave puzzling looks to the blue paladin. He waved them off saying he would explain later.  
Now Pidge was standing on the ramp of the castle, watching green and the other lions fly away. They were to wait ten minutes, just enough time for the lions to hide. She could still feel green in her mind, she was purring with excitement, some of it carrying through their bond and making Pidge purr in the back of her throat.  
"Pidge?" Lance interrupted her thoughts, she immediately stopped purring.  
"W-what?" She blushed, she didn't think it was that loud...  
"Alright paladins go and find your lions," Coran's voice rang out in their helmets.

~~~

It had been about twenty minutes and Pidge could already feel Green in her mind. She was walking through a thick forest and slashing away at the vines and plants in her path. She felt bad, being the guardian of the forest and all, but getting out of this place was her main priority. After all she had her tech back at the castle.  
Suddenly she tripped on a root and went tumbling down a hill. She hit the bottom with a grunt, her legs caught in some vines at the bottom. They tripped her as she stood up, and she sliced through them angrily. More came and wrapped around her legs and started to snake up her arms and torso. Her bayard was pinned against her side, but it was still activated and slowly scorching her leg guards, heating the metal to an uncomfortable temperature. The vines wrapped further around her torso and constricted her breathing. Pidge let out a sputtering cough as her helmet was ripped away by the vines, the poisoned air burning down her throat and flooding into her lungs. Her vision grew dark around the edges and she could feel her air running out. There was a loud roar as she passed out...

~~~

Pidge woke up slowly, dragging herself out of unconsciousness. As she opened her heavy eyes she noticed there was a blue tint on the world past the... pod? Yea, she was in a healing pod. Pidge couldn't quiet remember what happened to her that she was in the pod but she was sure she would remember, or at least she hoped she would. The door slid open and she fell out, her legs numb and warm arms wrapped around her.  
"Hu-unk," he wrapped his arms tighter around her. She closed her eyes hoping the numbness in her limbs would go away soon. "Wha' happened?" He stiffened slightly.  
"Green was freaking out over the bond, so we all had to call off the game. We came back to the castle and green was in her hanger, mouth wide open. Coran ran in to see what was going on and found these vines wrapped around you, your helmet was gone Pidge. And- and you weren't breathing. He put you in the pod and luckily you survived..." he was teary eyed. Pidge could kind of remember the vines, they had pushed her helmet off. She remembered choking on air.  
"Oh god..." the memories came flooding back, the vines wrapping around her and choking her. Hunk disappeared replaced by the awful green ropes that binded her together so she couldn't move. She was hyperventilating, lightheadedness quickly set in her skull. The vines were shaking her. She could hear Hunks voice, and a couple others. Logically she knew that the vines weren't there, they couldn't be. Hunk was just here, so why were the vines still there?  
"Pidge please snap out of it! It's us, we're here your not on the planet anymore! Please just snap out of it!" Lance, that was Lance. So he was one of the other disembodied voices. There were a couple more. The vines had let go sometime when Lance was talking. Pidge had begun to breathe normally. No vines in sight, she shook her head to clear her vision, vertigo taking over as her vision swayed, then clicked. Three people were standing/sitting around her. Hunk, Lance, and... Keith, he was the one standing, though he looked concerned. Hunk was hugging Lance and sobbing. Pidge grumbled, green was quiet. She felt alone.  
"Lance?" Her voice was hoarse, like she had been screaming, she didn't remember screaming... maybe that was why Hunk was crying. "Lance?" She repeated, it was a little stronger this time. Lance perked up, he flashed her a smile and tugged on Hunks sleeve.  
"She's back," he whispered to Hunk. "Hey Pidgey how you doing? Are you alright now?" He reached a hand out, it morphed into a knotted green rope, reaching out to choke her again. She flinched and started scrambling backwards, the vine immediately shot back down and became Lance's hand again "Dios mios Pidge, I'm sorry," he looked guilty...  
"N-no it's okay, I'm just... just tired is all," she couldn't deal with everyone fretting over her, not yet. She was just too tired.  
So Lance and Hunk shuffled her off to bed, Keith was also there. More in the background watching and nothing more. But he was there if they needed him.  
Pidge was snuggled up in her blankets, vaguely aware of how they felt like vines, but she was still so exhausted, soon enough she passed out...


	2. Fatigue

Pidge was very tired, she knew she was sleeping, kinda floating really. The blankness of sleep and her very own dream-scape, it was comforting, but also lonely. There was usually tinges of green in this empty space. And soft comforting purrs, green had been distant ever since the vines...  
Oh shit  
The vines, they were, right there. In the distant getting closer. Slithering like snakes, starving for their next scrumptious meal. Skittering around the edges of her void. That wasn't right, normally the nightmares stopped when Pidge was here, they never started here...  
Swoosh  
The snakes shot out slipping around her and squeezing her torso. She felt a fear she'd never felt before, terror gripping at her like a desperate child being dragged away from home. Which was what she was, she didn't want to be here, that's what she knew. She never intended to be stolen out into space by a giant robot cat, fighting in a war she never knew about. She blamed blue, she blamed that stupid giant cat. And green, who didn't even come to save her until it was almost too late. That's why she was here, being strangled by a giant vine. Wait, she had been, she was dreaming now. But still being strangled, that, wasn't right. Right? She was aware she was dreaming she should be able to control it. But, Pidge couldn't, as she struggled in its grasp it was like she was back on the planet. Suffocating on vines the same color as her lion...  
~~~  
Hunk didn't know what to do. He had followed Pidge to keep an eye on her while she slept, it wasn't weird. He was just worried, and for good reason. Not long after she had fallen asleep she started kicking and mumbling something under her breathe. Hunk has grabbed her legs so she wouldn't hurt herself. This caused her to kick harder though. So he let go, she calmed a bit. But she was still freaking out. Logically Hunk knew he should go get Coran, but that would mean leaving Pidge alone, and if she woke up alone... what would happen then? So instead he got up and paced. Hoping against hope that she would wake up soon.  
~~~  
Twenty minutes, Hunk had spent twenty minutes pacing back and forth. Then Lance waltzed into the room. He saw Pidge, rushed over to help, and was immediately kicked in the face. Lance stumbled backwards and let out a undignified squawk. Hunk couldn't help but laugh, the seriousness of the situation escaped his mind for a bit, that is until he heard Pidge say something. Hunk and Lance froze, unsure of what to do.  
"What was that Pidge?" Lance spoke, voice filled with concern.  
"Green... hu-hurt, she..." Pidge was sitting up, staring at Hunk, her eyes unseeing, she swallowed and continued, "I-I, I want to go home..." Lance rushed over to the bed, but stopped when Pidge shuffled backwards.   
"No no, I'm sorry Pidgey. Hey, hey, it's okay," he was walking slowly now, hands up in an attempt to appear less frightening. Whatever happened with the plant was a lot worse than they thought. "Hunk's gonna go get Coran, we're gonna figure out what's going on okay? Pidge, please look at me," he was speaking softly, as if she were made of glass, Hunk got up and went to get Coran. Pidge looked at the sudden movement, then back at Lance. Recognition slowly slipped into her gaze, she shook her head. Lance was at the side of her bed now. He reached his hand out to place it on her shoulder in reassurance, she grabbed his hand. He could feel her shaking, and he was reminded of how small she was. God she was the youngest on the team and yet she almost died, and now there was something else wrong. Lance really hoped Hunk would be back soon.  
"D-don't," oh right Pidge was still here, holding his hand. And Lance had zoned out into an inner monologue while his friend was in trouble. "Lance, I- the vines, they... did you, Hunk said there was some with me... in," she stopped. "Green, where is green, and the vines..." Lance took his hand away. Visibly Pidge calmed. Lance wondered if she was really seeing him, or if she was seeing something else. There was a knock at the door.  
"Come in," Lance called, Hunk pushed open the doors slowly, Coran behind him. Concern painted the Alteans face. He had a machine with him, it looked like an inhaler, but with a clear casing at the top.  
"Ah number five, I need you to do me a favor," He was walking quickly towards Lance, and the bed. "You need to breathe into this, it'll analyze whatever lingering poison is in your system. Then we can get working on an antidote!" Pidge looked shaken, but more like her old self. She nodded, grabbed the device out of his hand and awkwardly fiddled with it. Eventually Coran has to help her, the clear container at the top turned a sickly green color, and Coran paled. "This is not good, this is very much not good. Hunk! Lance! Keep her awake and in here I'm going to get the others!" Coran ran out of the room, muttering under his breathe the whole time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look forward to more updates! Also, comments and kudos are greatly appreciated. I loose my motivation very quickly so the more people give feedback the more likely I am to update stuff. Anyways thanks for reading! Peace out! ~Evan

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, hello, hello, I’m Evan and I finally decided to post my fics onto Ao3, all of my stuff is up on my Wattpad account (username:Error_Evan_not_found) and I will try to get everything over here as well! Thanks for reading and I’ll update more as I have the time! ~Evan


End file.
